Christmas surprises
by smacked lover 22
Summary: Stella and Mac get locked in the lab over Christmas. Will it bring out there hidden feelings? Please R&R warning chapter 8 gets a bit grousom but please review
1. locked in

MACS POV

"Mac you with me?" I heard her say in that pure angelic voice with the slightest trace of a Greek accent.

"Yea" I respond "you were yelling at me for working too hard and never taking a break."

"I was not yelling, I'm just concerned about you"

"Stell I'm fine and besides why should I go home if you don't?" I laugh.

"Because Mac you have a family to go home to and I have an empty apartment" I knew Stella was trying to be strong but I could tell she wanted to cry and it broke my heart to see the love of my life in pain.

"Stella why don't you come to my place?"

"That's sweet but I don't want to intrude."

"Come on Stell there is no way I'm letting you spend Christmas alone, now go finish your paperwork so we can leave before the snow storm."

"Thank you" she replies before heading back to her office.

At around 7:15 she greeted me at the front door.

"Hey you're late" I tease.

"Sorry I had something important to do."

"What could be more important than me?" I laugh trying to sound heart.

"I could tell you but I might have to kill you" she smirks.

I roll my eyes as I push open the door.

"Stell this isn't opening"

"What do you mean?" she asks as she pushes at the door.

"Damn" she muttered "it must have begun to snow."

She pulls her I phone out of her pocket and calls Danny, she puts the phone on speaker.

"Messer" answers a familiar voice.

"Hey Danny its Stell, Mac and I are locked in the lab."

"You and Mac" he laughed.

"Yes me and Mac" she snapped "So we need you to come open the door for us."

"No can do, didn't you hear it's the worst storm of the year the Mayor closed down all the streets."

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked "what are we supposed to do?"

"You guys are going to have to hang in there" he laughed "there is a air mattress in the morgue, but the powers probably going out momentarily so you two are going to be freezing."

"Thanks Danny that's just what I wanted to hear."

"Don't worry I'm sure if you get cold Mac will keep you warm."

"Shut up" Stella snapped.

"Oh Stella I need you come closer" Danny moaned trying to impersonate me.

"Hey Messer you want to keep your job I retort.

"I'm sorry boss" he stammered "Stell why didn't you tell me this thing was on speaker" he growled.

"And that is why you don't mess with me" Stella responded as she hung up.

As soon as she hung up she burst out laughing "Oh my god Mac I wish I could have seen his face."

"So looks like we're stuck here" I say offering her a half smile.

"You want to go get that mattress" Stella grinned at me.


	2. realization

STELLA'S POV

I watched as Mac set up the air mattress. It was fairly small and I didn't know how we were both going to fit.

"Hey Stell can you go see if there are any more blankets in the lab?"

"Sure" I reply.

As I turn to go I can't help staring at Mac, he looks so handsome with his shirt off his arms are so….as I became absorbed in my fantasies I crashed into the glass wall.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked while trying to contain his laughter.

"Mac Taylor if you don't stop laughing I'm going to shoot you" I retort as my face turns bright red.

"Ok I'm sorry" he says as he bites his bottom lip.

"Why are you staring at me?" I laugh.

"Umm no reason" he responds sounding embarrassed.

MAC'S POV

I can't believe she caught me starring at her. Why can't I control myself around her?

Stella returned carrying a blanket and she sat down on the corner of the air mattress and removed blouse reveling a lacey camisole. I could feel an erection coming on.

"So you want to go to sleep" Stella asked.

"Sure I reply. As we both squeezed on to the tiny air mattress we were forced to press our bodies together. She smelled so good, just like coconut.

"Good night" I whisper.

"Night" she hesitates "Mac, thank you I couldn't have gotten through this year without you. With everything in my life right now you are the one good thing. And I'm sorry if I've been being distant lately it's just Peyton is back and I can't deal with you getting back together with her not after what she did to you, she doesn't deserve you. If I was lucky enough to have you I would never treat you like that cause I- I love you."

"I'm sorry" she says before erupting in tears and running out of the lab.

"Stella wait" I call as I run after her.

"Why?" she asks as she turns to face me.

"Because I am not getting back with Peyton she told me she wanted me back and I told her to go to hell because I was in love with someone else"

"W-who?" she stammers.

"You" I laugh as I pull her into a passionate embrace.


	3. trouble with the ex

STELLA'S POV

I kissed him back eventually wrapping my legs around his back. He carried me back to the air mattress and began to kiss my chest. He slipped his hands up my shirt and began to unhook my bra. Just as I was beginning to unzip his pants I heard the door open.

"Mac you in here?" a women's voice called.

We both looked up just as Peyton Dricsoll entered the lab.

"Mac what the hell is she doing here?" I whispered as I heard her approaching us.

Before Mac had a chance to answer Peyton saw us.

"What are you doing?" she yelled on the verge of tears.

"Peyton I told you I moved on you shouldn't have come here"

"Yea but with Bonasera?" She snapped. "How could you?"

"What does that mean" I asked.

"Stella can you just stay out of this" she turned back to Mac "you know was always jealous of me"

"Excuse me?" I practically shouted "don't you mean you were jealous of me?"

"And why would I be jealous of you?" she sneered.

"Because I loved her not you" Mac cut in.

"Mac don't be ridiculous" she said as she glared at me.

"Peyton you need to leave" Mac said, his eyes were full of hatred.

"Fine but listen to me Bonasera I will make you pay for this."

With that she turned on her heel and stomped away.


	4. somethings missing

STELLA'S POV

"Stell I'm so sorry I don't know why she came here."

"It's ok" I murmur "how about we go back to my place and finish what she interrupted."

"I would love to" Mac said as he seductively sucked on my bottom lip.

"You know" I teased as he began to kiss me madly "We're not exactly at my place yet."

"Just giving you a preview of what you're in for" he smirked.

I giggled as he grabbed my arm and led me to the door.

"Aren't we forgetting something" I laugh as I glance at are shirts and coats that were lying on the floor.

We both quickly dressed and walked out the door with our arms wrapped around each other. The moment I stepped outside I felt someone grab my waist and realized Peyton had just pilled my gun out of the holster. We both turned to face her as Mac reached for his gun and realized it was missing.

"Don't bother I took yours while you were kissing that whore." She spat.

"Don't call her that" Mac snapped as he pulled me closer to him.

"You should have taken me back" she laughed as she pressed the gun to my head.

I looked around but there was no one on the streets. It was Christmas morning and freezing out besides the streets had just been reopened.

I closed my eyes preparing to die then I heard a police car drive by.

"She has a gun" I screamed.

She pulled the trigger but somehow Mac and I dodged the bullet just as the police pulled up. About ten officers were all pointing guns at her.

"Suicide by cop" she said flashing me a wicked grin.

One of the officers shot her in the leg causing her to fall to the ground.

As she was escorted away in the ambulance she kept screaming things like I was the devil and she would have her revenge.

Finally we arrived home an hour later after explaining to the officers what happened.

"So" Mac whispered in my ear "can we please finish what we started now?"

"Yes" I responded "and this time you're not going anywhere" I giggled as I pulled out my handcuffs and cuffed him to the bed.

"This is going to be fun" he whispered "But you know you didn't need these I've wanted to do this since I met you."

I responded by kissing his lips passionately.

An hour or so later we both collapsed panting next to each other.

"You were amazing" he said gasping for air.

"So were you" I say as I cuddle closer to him.

Just as we were about to kiss his cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes as he reached to answer it. After he talked for a few minutes he turned to me looking serious.

"That was Peyton's doctor she had a psychotic break down and is going to be institutionalized"

"Well I always knew she wasn't all together" I responded.

"And how did you know that" he laughed.

"She didn't realize how lucky she was to have you" I said before are lips met.

For the rest of the night we snuggled, watched movies and kissed.

Right before I fell asleep I whispered "I love you Mac Taylor and tonight was perfect."

"I love you to Stella Bonasera and tomorrow I'm going to take you on a real date."

I cuddled into the crock of his neck and whispered "I can't wait."

The next morning while I was getting ready for work all I could think about was our date. I couldn't believe it was really going to happen after 13 years.

"Hey Mac" I called "I can't find my badge"

Mac walked in to my bed room "Did you have it yesterday?" he asked.

"Yea" I respond "it was next to my gun."

We both share a worried look both wondering if Peyton took it.


	5. the engagement

MAC'S POV

Stella was on the phone with one of the doctors from the institution.

"Ok thank you for your time" she said a she hung up.

"They find it?" I ask. She shakes her head no.

"You know you're going to have to report."

"I know" she responds.

I knew how upset Stella was so I tried to cheer her up.

"You excited for are date?" I ask.

"Yea" she smiles for the first time since she found her badge missing.

"Where are we going?" she asked sounding genuinely excited.

"Wherever you want" I say with a smile.

"Don't you dare" she laughed "I'm not picking"

"Fine, I surrender" I laugh as I pull her closer to me.

That night Stella and I went to a Greek restaurant. The date went completely perfect Stella even convinced me to dance with her.

STELLA'S POV

I woke up the next morning to find the bed beside me empty with a note that said:

_Hey babe, _

_I had something to do sorry but I didn't want to wake you, you're so beautiful when you sleep._

_Love Mac_

I smiled then proceeded to get dressed for work when I arrived at the lab Mac was standing in his office talking on the phone. When I entered his office he kissed me on the lips even though some of the nosy lab techs were spying on us through the glass walls.

"I missed you this morning" I whispered.

"I missed you too" he said as he pulled me into his strong embrace "but I wanted to get some clothes from my apartment."

"Mac" I stammer "would you like to move in together?" "I know we just started dating it's just" I struggled for words but I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. When he pulled away he whispered "I would love to live with you."

ONE YEAR LATER

MAC'S POV

I woke up with Stella sleeping peacefully in my arms. She was so beautiful. I climbed out of bed as quietly as I could trying not to wake her. I snuck over to my brief case and pulled out my grandmother's engagement ring. I remembered the day she gave it to me. I was only sixteen but her dying wish was for it to stay in the family. She said someday when I met that special girl I would know it and she was right I also knew what that girl was getting for Christmas. I carefully wrapped it with silver wrapping paper then I cooked her breakfast and placed the ring on the tray.

STELLA'S POV

I felt Mac kiss me and I opened my eyes. He placed a tray on the bed.

"Awww you made me breakfast" I smiled.

Then I noticed a silver box to the side of the tray.

"Is this for me?" I asked.

"No" he teased "it's for my other girlfriend."

"Too bad" I laughed "I'm not sharing my presents with her."

I opened the box and gasped when I saw the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. It looked like an antique but it also looked insanely expensive.

"It was my grandmother's" Mac explained as I threw my arms around him.

"Stella will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" I cried as I kissed him.

He placed the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly.

He whipped away my tears with his thumb and I pulled him on top of me.

"Merry Christmas" I whispered as he began to kiss me.

"Happy anniversary" he responded.


	6. meeting the Taylors

STELLA'S POV

"Are you nervous" Mac asked as the car pulled up in front of his parent's house.

I nodded.

"They're going to love you" he smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Because like my mom said on the phone last night anything is an improvement to the last girl I brought home."

"Awww you're so romantic" I teased.

"I'm kidding Stell there going to love you because you are beautiful, smart and completely amazing" he said before planting a kiss on my lips.

We walked up the front steps hand in hand and he gave me another kiss before ringing the doorbell. An older woman answered the door she had long blonde hair that she wore in a side braid.

"Hey mom this is Stella" he said as he nodded towards me.

"She's beautiful "his mother then turned to me "it's so nice to meet you sweetheart" she said with a smile.

"See" Mac whispered as his mother led us inside.

By looking at the house you could tell that the Taylors adored there only son. The house was covered in pictures of him.

"I'm going to fetch my husband and get us some drinks you two make yourselves at home" Mrs. Taylor said before leaving the room.

"Did you grow up here?" I asked as I looked around the house.

Mac nodded.

"You're lucky" I said as I had a bitter flashback to the orphanage.

Much to Mac's dismay I began flipping through a photo album filled with his baby pictures.

"Come on you don't need to see theses" he said as he tried to pull the book away.

"Awww you were so cute" I said as I pointed at a picture of him in the tub.

MAC'S POV

"Ok give me that" I say as I try to grab the book from her.

She held the book out of my reach causing me to push backward on to the couch and tickle her.

"Mac stop" she begged.

I was practically on top of her when my mom came back downstairs.

"Mac get off of her" my mom said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" I mumble as I sit up.

My mom turns her back for a moment and I could see Stella stick her tongue out at me from the corner of my eye. I was tempted to tackle her again but I decided not to since my mom was right there

A few minutes later my dad came downstairs. He and my mom both instantly adored Stella and were overjoyed when we told them are good news. My mom offered to help Stella pick out a dress witch I knew meant a lot to her since she didn't have any family.

STELLA'S POV

We to were preparing leave when Mrs. Taylor invited me to go upstairs I followed her into the bedroom.

She turned to me smiling "So you and my son seem to be happy."

"Your son is amazing" I reply

"Stella I want you to wear this on your wedding day" she said presenting me with a beautiful diamond necklace.

"This is beautiful" I stammered "but I can't accept this."

"Stella don't be ridiculous you're my daughter now you have to wear it I wore it on my wedding day and so did my mother it's a family tradition and you are part of this family now"

"Thank you" I said as I gave her a quick hug.


	7. Peyton's revenge

ONE YEAR LATER

STELLA'S POV

I woke up and glanced at the alarm clock it was 3:00 in the morning I sat up but immediately regretted doing so I had a sharp pain. I touched the bed with my hand it felt damp. I moaned in pain as I felt another contraction.

"Mac" I said as I gently shook him awake.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I think the baby's coming" I moaned.

Mac sat up suddenly seeming wide awake.

"Push Push you're doing great" shouted the doctor.

I had spent the past two hours in the most excruciating pain of my life but I knew in a matter of minutes the pain would become worth it. I squeezed Mac's hand a bit tighter and with one last triumphant push are daughter entered the world.

The moment the screaming baby was placed in my arms tears of joy began to pour down my face. For the next few minutes Mac and I took turns holding are precious daughter. I clutched the small baby to my chest as Mac's parents entered the room. I hated to part with my perfect daughter but it was nice to watch her bond with her grandparents.

"So we still haven't decided on a name yet?" Mac asked.

I shook my head no as I stared at are daughter in awe.

"She's so perfect" I murmured.

"Just like her mother" he said before are lips met.

I snuggled the small child for the rest of the night while Mac and I debated on names, we eventually settled on Maria Elizabeth Taylor.

The next morning the nurse came in and said she needed to do a routine checkup on Maria. As soon as she left with the baby Mac and I both fell asleep. We awoke a few hours later to a different nurse came in carrying Maria. Mac stood up to take her but as soon as he looked down at the child he froze.

"Is there a problem" asked the nurse.

"That's not are child" he stammered.

"Of course it's your child" the nurse replied.

I climbed out of bed and looked at the child.

"Oh my god" I gasped "that's not are child."

The nurse read the hospital bracelet "Maria E. Taylor" she said.

"That's not Maria" I shouted.

"Ok I'm sure there was a mix up" said the nurse "let me call the nursery."

"What do you mean there was a mix up?" Mac shouted "how the hell do you lose somebody's child."

Suddenly Macs phone rang "What" he yelled into the phone "I'm sorry doctor I don't have time.""This better be good" he growled into the phone "what do you mean she escaped?" he shouted "don't you people have security?" "What" he stammered "she killed someone?"

"Mac what the hell's going on" I shout.

"I have to go" he says as he hangs up the phone.

"Mac answer me" I snapped.

Mac turned to face me "Peyton escaped, last night she killed the security guard."

"We have to find Maria" I managed through my tears.

MAC'S POV

I felt like a failure, how could this happen? I promised myself I would protect them, this was all my fault. I was interrupted from my thoughts as we entered the nursery.

"What happened to Maria?" Stella shouted.

"Maria Taylor?" the nurse asked.

"Yes" Stella nodded through her tears.

"Oh some woman who said she was a friend of yours took her about a half hour ago."

"You let her take my baby" Stella shrieked.

"Can you describe this woman?" I asked.

"Um yea" the nurse replied "tall, dark hair oh and she had a British accent, you know I don't usually let anyone without a bracelet take a child but seeing as she had a badge. "Why did I do something wrong?"

"She had a badge?" I repeated.

"Yea she said her name was Detective Stella something."

"Bonasera?" I ask.

The nurse nodded.

Stella fell to the ground sobbing "Mac that day when she tried to shoot us she took my badge."

I bent down next to her and pulled her into my strong arms, I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know what to say I felt weak and helpless.


	8. the decoy and the victim

STELLA'S POV

"Mac no she can't have or baby" I cried just as the team walked in.

Aiden threw her arms around me and tried to comfort me but the only thing that could comfort me now was the sight of my baby girl.

Mac pulled me into his arms as I continued to sob.

"Stell you need to get some rest" Don said.

"How can I sleep when she has my precious baby girl?" I wailed.

"Stell listen" Aiden said as she rubbed her hands up and down my shaking arms "Maria is going to be ok so go clean yourself up the only way you can help is by pulling yourself together. I knew she was right.

I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water o my face. As I willed myself not to cry my phone rang.

"Taylor" I answered.

"Hello" said a cold voice on the other end.

"Peyton?" I gasped

"Yes Stella" she responded.

I could hear Maria crying in the background.

"Give her back Peyton" I pleaded.

"Oh I will in due time" she laughed purposely drawing out my agony.

"You see Stella I don't want her I want you"

"What?" I gasp.

"You have an hour Stella or your daughter will pay for your sins I'll text you the location and no cops." And with that she hung up.

"Hey Mac" I called as I raced down the hallway "I need to get out of here to clear my mind."

"Ok"

"I love you Mac" I whispered as I gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too Stella" he added as our lips broke apart.

I raced to the car and began to drive to the location she had texted me.

MAC'S POV

I entered my office shocked to find a baby's car seat sitting on my desk. I cautiously made my way over to where I found my sleeping daughter. I quickly unbuckled the beautiful child and held her close to my chest.

"I'm never letting go of you again" I said as I kissed her tiny head. I grabbed my phone and dialed Stella's number. There was no answer. I tried a few more times and got the same result. It wasn't like Stella to not answer her phone. I knew something was wrong. I gathered the team in the meeting room.

"So no one's heard from Stella?" I ask.

Everyone shook their head no.

While Adam tried to trace Stella's cell phone Aiden offered to watch Maria so I could take some time alone.

"No thanks" I respond I need her with me.

"I understand Aiden said offering me a half hearted smile.

As I sat in my office starring at my wedding picture Maria started to fuss.

"What's wrong baby girl, do you miss your mommy? "I ask "I know sweetie I miss her too."

I lay Maria down on my desk to change her diaper, when I undo her onsie I discover an envelope that had been shoved down her back. To Mac was written on the front in what looked like blood.

I tore it open to find a DVD. I put the DVD in and press play. What I saw next was completely unbelievable and I still have nightmares about. Stella was standing in the middle of what looked like an abandoned farmhouse she wasn't wearing anything except her underwear and a dog leash that was firmly fastened around her neck. Her trembling body was covered in bruises and lacerations. She was covered in her own blood and her caramel curls were matted against her face. Peyton was standing in the background laughing and then she grabbed Stella's hair and began to thrash her head around as Stella shrieked in pain. In the video Peyton proceeded to rip out huge chunks of Stella's hair with her bare hands. Peyton grabbed a horse whip and began to beat Stella with it until she fell to the ground then Peyton grabbed a knife and began to slash Stella's face. "When I'm done you no one will ever want you again" she laughed. Out of all the things I witnessed the most disturbing was Peyton pouring sour milk and rotten dog food on the floor and forcing Stella to eat it along with her own vomit. When Stella couldn't eat anymore she choked her with the leash. I had never been that full of hatred in my entire life I wanted to hunt Peyton down like an animal and slaughter her. The video ended with the horrid sound of Peyton's laughter as she pointed to a large wooden cross you have exactly one hour till midnight, at exactly 12:00 your wife will be crucified she took out a nail gun and Stella screamed then the screen went blank.

I put my head down on my desk and did something that I hadn't done since I was four years old I cried.


	9. safe at last

STELLA' POV

I opened my eyes Peyton was standing over me with a camcorder.

"What are you doing?" I moaned.

"Well I was thinking Mac deserves to see what you look like before he risks his life to save you"

I laid down whimpering trying desperately to cover my hideous face.

"Oh it doesn't matter now" she laughed "Mac already saw everything I did to you and believe me he will never love you again."

"Mac does love me" I shout for which I was rewarded with a very hard kick.

"You know I think I'll make a video for your in laws I mean they deserve to know that their son married a slut and your co-workers they worship you, but don't worry about your daughter once you are out of the way Mac and I can get married and I'll raise her she never has to know who her mother was."

The thought of that horrible woman near my husband and child caused me to begin sobbing.

MAC'S POV

I was resting my head on my desk pretending today never happened and I was back at the hospital with my beautiful family.

"Hey boss we got something on that video" Adam called from the doorway.

"You know where Stella is" I snapped.

"Well assuming Peyton took Maria, lured Stell to the barn then returned Maria there is only one abandon barn that would have allowed her to do all that in the past five hours."

"Good work" I call as Don and I race to the car with the address Adam gave us. The whole team along with a search party was sent to the location.

When we arrived I realized it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. The barn was somewhere in the woods and it was 11:58.

We searched the woods calling Stella's name for a few minutes but I had a sinking feeling that it was too late.

Suddenly I heard an ear splitting scream.

"You here that?" Don shouted.

"Yea" I reply as we both take of running.

As we ran towards the sound of her voice I saw a farmhouse on the horizon.

We raced to the farmhouse breaking down the door where we found Stella on the ground kicking and screaming and Peyton trying to grab her hand. She was using one hand to try to restrain Stella and in the other hand she was holding a nail gun.

"Put the weapon down and step away from her" Don commanded.

Peyton looked up at us and something inside me snapped I lunged knocking her to the ground and I began to hit her. I slammed my clenched fists into her face until Don pulled me off of her. At first I thought I had killed her until she weakly lifted her eyelids.

"This isn't over" she mumbled as she pulled out a gun. I reached for my weapon but she had already fired. Then I heard another gun go off. Peyton's blood splattered all over me and I saw her eyes go dead. I looked up to see Aiden holding a gun.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Go be with her" she said as she glanced at Stella whom was surrounded by a group of paramedics.

I jogged over to her and heard one of the paramedics shout "I'm not getting a pulse."

"We need to get her to a hospital" the other one shouted.

I crouched down next to her "Stella wake up babe, please" I begged.

"Ma-aria" Stella mumbled weekly as she managed to open her eyes.

"She's safe" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around Stella "she's with my mom."

Just then an ambulance pulled up outside and the paramedics rushed her to the hospital.

ONE HOUR LATER

I was sitting in the waiting room holding Maria. The whole team was there along with my parents.

I jumped up when I saw the doctor coming down the hallway.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Her injuries were pretty serious but she's a fighter." He replied.

"Can I see her now?" I begged.

The doctor nodded "But no visitors under eighteen" he added eying the sleeping baby in my arms who I deposited in my mother's outstretched arms.

"Please don't look at me." Stella begged as I entered the room.

"Stell" I whispered as I rubbed her back.

"No Mac I'm hideous I don't want you to see me like this" she said with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Stella I love you, you are beautiful and nothing could ever change that especially not Peyton Driscsoll."

She slowly lifted her head allowing me to see the damage done to her face. Peyton had ripped out a substantial amount of her hair which was now matted and uneven. Her entire body was covered in huge cuts and bruises and her she would obviously need facial reconstruction surgery from being severely beaten with the horse whip. None of that mattered I just wanted to hold her.

I pulled her into my strong arms secretly vowing to never let her go.

"I love you so much" I said as I kissed her.

"I love you too" she said as are lips broke apart.


End file.
